


Крапива

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: De vilde Svaner | The Wild Swans - Hans Christian Andersen, Mawaru Penguindrum
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Химари казалось, будто она забыла что-то важное, и никак не может вспомнить. Такое бывало с ней и раньше, но в последнее время это чувство стало настигать ее все чаще. А еще ей снились странные сны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крапива

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: forion.
> 
> \---
> 
> **Всю ночь снились Элизе братья: все они опять были детьми, играли вместе, писали грифелями на золотых досках и рассматривали чудеснейшую книжку с картинками, которая стоила полкоролевства.  
>  Ганс Христиан Андерсен**

_Огромное помещение, стеллажи, уходящие вниз на неведомую глубину, опоясывающие их галереи, бесконечные лестницы и — книги. Очень много книг.  
Как она тут оказалась, что это вообще за место? Библиотека? Но разве бывают такие библиотеки, чтобы столько книг — миллионы, наверное, — и ни души?  
— Бывают, — отвечает на ее мысли мягкий, вкрадчивый голос за спиной. Она испуганно оборачивается.   
— Кто вы такой? Почему я здесь?  
— Библиотекарь, — улыбается некто. Он худощав и невысок, одет в светлый плащ, у него длинные розовые волосы и розовые же глаза с алой искрой, узкие черты лица. Странный человек. Человек ли вообще? — Ответа на твой второй вопрос я не знаю. Не ожидал тебя снова встретить. Но, раз пришла, значит, тебе это зачем-то нужно. Мне тоже интересно, зачем.   
— Я не знаю... Вы сказали «снова» — значит, мы уже встречались? Я ничего такого не помню!   
— Возможно, — Библиотекарь продолжает приветливо улыбаться, только от этой улыбки хочется бежать, не оглядываясь. — Но это была не совсем ты. Я бы сказал, это была другая ты, на другом витке... Извини, не могу объяснить понятнее. Возможно, позже ты сама поймешь. Или нет.   
Ей очень хочется уйти, но не отпускает ощущение, будто она и правда попала в это место не просто так. Будто ей нужно что-то сделать, но она забыла, что именно.   
— Возьми с полки книгу, — подсказывает Библиотекарь. — Если ты пришла сюда за чем-то, то это должна быть книга. Все равно тут больше ничего нет.   
— Какую книгу?  
— Раз не знаешь, за чем именно пришла, бери любую. Это и будет нужная.   
Она тянется рукой к полке на высоте своей груди, пробегает пальцем по корешкам — все белые, без единой надписи, — вытаскивает наугад. Обложка тоже белая.  
— Открывай, — Библиотекарь придвигается поближе, в его глазах разгорается огонек любопытства.   
Первая страница так же чиста, как и обложка. Еще несколько белых страниц. Издевательство какое-то. Она уже решает поставить книгу на место и попробовать выбраться отсюда, но тут на белом развороте начинают проявляться письмена:  
«Далеко-далеко, в той стране, куда улетают от нас на зиму ласточки, жил король. У него было одиннадцать сыновей и одна дочка, Элиза...»  
— Надо же! Как интересно! — восклицает Библиотекарь. — История о сестре и братьях. Ну что же, читай, не буду тебе мешать.   
Она не замечает, как уходит этот странный человек, потому что уже не может оторваться от книги. _

Химари открыла глаза и облегченно вздохнула — она проснулась в своей комнате. Шторы были опущены, горел бледно-зеленым светом ночник в форме гриба, пухлый золотой купидончик под потолком самозабвенно дудел в свой золотой рожок, на полу и стульях громоздились стопки книг — своих, привычных, с нормальными обложками, — в кресле сидел розовый плюшевый медведь с зашитым брюхом и повязкой на глазу. «Комната принцессы», из которой Химари, по правде говоря, уже года три как выросла, но не хотела ничего в ней менять. Только к старым любимым томикам сказок добавились новые книги.   
Сказок она в детстве перечитала немало, но вот про диких лебедей почему-то слышала впервые.   
«Это же сон, — подумала она, — наверное, такой сказки и вовсе не существует».   
Сюжет помнился отчетливо, словно кто-то вложил текст ей в голову. Сказка о том, как сестра спасла братьев. К чему бы это всё? У нее и братьев-то никаких нет...  
Надо рассказать об этом Ринго.   
Химари приняла душ и стала готовить завтрак на двоих, подпевая песенке, звучащей по радио. Ринго теперь студентка, она так старательно учится, что не может часто навещать Химари. Но по воскресеньям подруги обязательно завтракают вместе, а потом отправляются гулять или по магазинам.   
Воскресенье — самый лучший день.   
У Химари в старшей школе имелись, конечно, подружки, но не было настолько близкого человека, которому можно было бы рассказать свои сны и поделиться личными переживаниями.  
Химари порой казалось, будто она забыла что-то важное, и никак не может вспомнить. Такое бывало с ней и раньше, но в последнее время это чувство стало настигать ее все чаще.   
— Я возвращаюсь домой из школы и жду, что кто-то накормит меня ужином, — рассказывала она. — А еще, когда я смотрю на все эти фото, мне кажется, что на них чего-то не хватает. Вернее, кого-то...   
На фотографиях Химари чаще всего была одна. Обычные такие фотки — летний отдых на море, прилипший к рукам и ногам песок, облупившийся нос. Или вот океанариум — на заднем плане за толстым стеклом проносятся размытыми тенями пингвины. Видно почему-то только голову Химари, вокруг слишком много пустого места — очень странный кадр.  
— Тебе просто одиноко, — заверила ее Ринго, уплетая за обе щеки омлет. — Ты ведь с пятнадцати лет живешь одна, скучаешь по родителям. И я редко прихожу, — виновато вздохнула она, — прости...  
— Нет, тут другое. Не знаю, как объяснить. И еще эти сны...  
Ринго была лучшей подругой Химари, и порой им даже не нужно было слов — настолько хорошо они понимали и чувствовали друг друга, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. Но порой Ринго все-таки не могла уловить кое-что — очень тонкое, невесомое и почти невидимое, — что казалось Химари важным.  
— Может, тебе снятся сюжеты романов? — предположила Ринго. — Такое бывает. Ты их записывай, издашь и станешь знаменитой.   
— Нет, сказка про лебедей действительно существует, я нашла ее в одном сборнике. Только я ее действительно никогда прежде не читала. А во сне она была точно такой же, слово в слово. Как это возможно?  
— Да читала, наверное, просто очень давно и забыла.  
— Нет, точно нет. Но ладно, хватит об этом, тебе неинтересно. Куда пойдем сегодня?  
— А давай в Уэно? Мы давно там не были.   
— Давай, — обрадовалась Химари. — Сейчас, только посуду вымою.  
— Я помогу, — Ринго поднялась из-за столика и сладко потянулась. — Эх, хорошо-то как! Воскресенье! 

_Химари идет по огромному зданию океанариума Саншайн Сити в Икэбукуро, куда не раз приходила с родителями и с Ринго. Только раньше она бывала здесь днем, а сейчас ночь. Тихо, пустынно, темно — подсветка аквариумов выключена, только аварийные лампы слабо мерцают.  
Жутко.   
Шаги Химари гулко отдаются в залах и переходах. Она ищет выход — и не находит. Днем везде стоят улыбчивые служащие в красивой униформе и подсказывают путь, но сейчас нет никого, даже охранников.   
Куда подевалась охрана?  
Она идет и идет, медленно, шарахаясь от собственной тени, замирая на месте испуганным зверьком. Бесконечные залы и коридоры. Никакого намека на выход. Химари кажется, что она ходит по кругу.  
Что случилось с этим местом? Оно замкнулось само на себя?   
Нет выхода.   
Далеко за спиной раздаются странные шаги, будто кто-то идет босиком.   
Шлеп-шлеп-шлеп...   
Ей хочется сорваться и бежать, неважно куда, лишь бы не слышать этого кошмарного шлепанья, но ноги словно приросли к полу.   
Шлеп-шлеп-шлеп...   
Коридор плавно изгибается. Шлепанье раздается все ближе. Химари закрывает глаза, — шлеп-шлеп-шлеп-шлеп, — открывает...   
К ней вперевалку шлепают два пингвина.   
Что?  
Два маленьких, очень упитанных, каких-то мультяшных пингвиненка, совсем не похожих на тех взрослых солидных особей, что развлекают публику за стеклом океанариума.   
— Да что здесь происходит? — не выдержав, спрашивает она вслух и просыпается. _

— Ну ничего себе! — рассмеялась Ринго. — Такой саспенс — и такая забавная развязка.  
— Да, забавная... — задумчиво подтвердила Химари.   
Она не решилась сказать, что видела их и потом, наяву. Подруга и так смотрела на нее странно, и очень тревожилась, когда Химари пересказывала ей свои сны. Ринго отмахивалась от них, называя полнейшей ерундой, преувеличенно громко смеялась и тащила Химари в кафе есть мороженое.   
Впрочем, Химари не могла бы с уверенностью сказать, что это действительно было наяву. Два маленьких пингвина мелькали на краю зрения, так что нельзя было понять, были они на самом деле или померещились.   
Так продолжалось, наверное, неделю.   
А потом пингвины принесли ей забытую дома тетрадь и совсем перестали прятаться. Правда, никто, кроме Химари, их не видел, даже Ринго. Пингвины громко возились перед самым носом подруги — а она ничего не замечала.   
Химари подумала бы, что съезжает с катушек, если бы пингвины не помогали ей по хозяйству, не приносили забытые вещи и не подъедали бэнто у ее одноклассниц.   
Два комичных белопузика следовали за ней по пятам буквально везде, а Химари все никак не могла понять, чего же они от нее хотят.  
«Что я должна сделать? И почему не могу вспомнить? »

_«Ты нарвёшь этой крапивы, хотя твои руки покроются волдырями от ожогов; потом разомнёшь её ногами, ссучишь из полученного волокна длинные нити, затем сплетёшь из них одиннадцать рубашек-панцирей с длинными рукавами и набросишь их на лебедей; тогда колдовство исчезнет.  
Так сказала фея».   
И она собирает жгучую крапиву, плача от боли, долго разминает стебли босыми ногами, а потом садится прясть. Волокно слишком грубое, руки не слушаются, веретено все время падает из пальцев, нить рвется. А когда не рвется, то получается некрасивой, лохматой, неровной. Беда, а не нитка, из такой даже лоскутка не свяжешь, не то что рубашки.   
Химари умеет шить и вязать, но ей никогда не приходилось прясть. Однако она упряма, и очень старается. Чем больше она трудится, тем лучше выходит зеленая крапивная нить.   
Однако крапива скоро заканчивается, а клубок оказывается таким крошечным — его не хватит даже на рукав.   
Химари снова и снова рвет жесткие, неподатливые стебли, обжигая руки, и снова мнет их босыми ногами...  
Еще день работы, еще маленький клубочек грубой коричнево-зеленой пряжи.  
«Но помни, что с той минуты, как ты начнёшь свою работу, и до тех пор, пока не окончишь её, хотя бы она длилась целые годы, ты не должна говорить ни слова. Первое же слово, которое сорвётся у тебя с языка, пронзит сердца твоих братьев, как кинжалом. Их жизнь и смерть будут в твоих руках!»  
Химари молча прядет и думает.   
Братья. Откуда взялись братья? _

— Так, это уже совсем не смешно, — Ринго сделала вид, что сердится, но в ее голосе был слышен страх. — Просто сны еще куда ни шло, но такое...  
После снов, в которых Химари была Элизой из сказки, ее кисти и ступни наяву оказались покрыты красными ожогами и волдырями. Кожа болела и чесалась, у Химари поднялась такая высокая температура, что перепуганная Ринго, не слушая возражений, вызвала неотложку.  
— Я упала в крапиву, — сказала Химари врачу.   
— И где ты ее только нашла? — удивилась молодая симпатичная женщина в голубой униформе. — Похоже, у тебя на крапиву аллергия. Сейчас я тебе вколю антигистамин и жаропонижающее, а потом нужно будет попить вот эти таблетки. Два раза в день, утром и вечером после еды, договорились? Если будут осложнения, покажите ее специалисту, — сказала она Ринго.   
Когда она ушла, Ринго сказала:  
— К специалисту — это хорошая мысль. Химари, пожалуйста, давай я отведу тебя к хорошему психоаналитику? Мы ведь обе знаем, что ты не падала ни в какую крапиву.  
Химари согласилась, чтобы успокоить Ринго. В конце концов, от нее не убудет, хотя вряд ли ей поможет психоаналитик. Ей даже психиатр, наверное, не поможет.   
У Химари есть два пингвина и очень реалистичные сны.   
И она должна связать рубашки из крапивы для одиннадцати братьев-лебедей.   
«Или не одиннадцати. И не лебедей...»  
Лекарства подействовали, жар спал, но теперь ей ужасно хотелось спать. Наверное, там было не только жаропонижающее, но и снотворное.  
«Пингвины тоже птицы», — подумала она, проваливаясь в глубокий сон. Впервые за последние недели — без сновидений. 

Как ни храбрилась Химари, но предстоящий визит к психоаналитику пугал ее. Ринго уверяла, что это хороший доктор, очень известный, но это все равно не успокаивало. Тревожнее всего было то, что пингвины за ними не последовали, хотя обычно ходили за Химари по пятам.   
«А может, я и правда сошла с ума? — подумала она. — Хожу по ночам, как лунатик, собираю где-то крапиву. Дружу с воображаемыми пингвинами. Может быть, психоаналитик и правда поможет?»  
В приемной красивая девушка с гладкой прической сверилась с записями и провела их с Ринго в небольшой зал ожидания.   
— Доктор скоро вас примет, — мурлыкнула она и удалилась.   
Потом дверь тихо открылась, и в зал вошли двое черноволосых мальчиков-близнецов в одинаковых темных костюмчиках. Синхронно кивнув, они уселись напротив в одно кресло и принялись беззаботно болтать ногами.   
Это были очень странные дети. Они были сами по себе, никто из взрослых так и не появился.   
Потом девушек пригласили в кабинет врача.   
— Здравствуйте, — сказал Библиотекарь, улыбаясь и поглаживая черного кролика, сидящего на его столе. — Меня зовут доктор Санэтоси, а вас?  
— Ринго, — прошептала Химари, цепляясь за руку подруги, — это он!   
Она едва держалась на ногах. Санэтоси доброжелательно улыбался, как тогда, во сне, и Химари точно так же хотелось сбежать подальше.   
— Уведи меня отсюда! Пожалуйста!   
«Нет, Ринго не поймет, она же не верит, во «всю эту ерунду». Что же делать? Как страшно!»  
Но Ринго неожиданно дернула Химари за руку:  
— Бежим!   
Санэтоси не успел отреагировать, а девицу из приемной Ринго попросту смела со своего пути.   
Как они мчались! Химари никогда не бегала так быстро и с трудом поспевала за Ринго, а та неслась, словно спринтер. Протащила Химари по улице до спуска в метро, вихрем пронеслась по станции, лавируя между людьми.   
Отдышались они только в вагоне.   
— Ты в порядке? — спросила Ринго. — Извини, я слишком быстро бежала.   
— Ни... ничего, — выдохнула Химари. — Я считала, что ты мне не веришь.   
— Я не хотела верить. Думала, что у меня крыша едет, и боялась, что съедет окончательно. Но когда увидела этого твоего розового... Он ведь мне тоже снился, — призналась Ринго. — Спрашивал меня о старшей сестре и о каком-то дневнике.   
— Но ведь у тебя нет старшей сестры!   
— Вот именно. И дневника тоже.   
— Слушай, а пингвинов ты случайно не видишь? — с надеждой спросила Химари.  
— Тех, что тебе снились? — уточнила подруга. — Они тоже пробрались из снов в реальный мир?   
— Угу.   
— Нет, не вижу. Но, знаешь, мне тоже в последнее время кажется, будто я что-то забыла. Прости, что не сказала тебе об этом сразу.   
Добравшись до дома, Химари первым делом сварила горячий шоколад. Готовить ужин не хотелось, да и аппетита у обеих девушек никакого не было.   
— Я останусь с тобой, — решила Ринго, и Химари благодарно улыбнулась ей:  
— Спасибо. Мне так будет спокойнее.   
— Мне тоже. Вот только что мы будем делать дальше?   
— Нужно идти в океанариум, — вздохнула Химари. — Мне кажется, разгадка прячется там.   
— Надо попробовать. Все равно других идей нет. Ладно, давай спать, завтра разберемся. 

Наутро Ринго помчалась в университет — она и так прогуляла день, чего никогда себе не позволяла. Но Химари в школу она не отпустила.  
— Пожалуйста, никуда без меня не ходи, ладно?   
Химари пообещала сидеть дома и читать книжки.   
Забавно — они всегда были с Ринго на равных, но иногда подруга незаметно превращалась в старшую сестру, и тогда ее забота кому-нибудь другому могла бы показаться чересчур навязчивой. Кому-нибудь, но не Химари. Она слишком хорошо знала, что такое быть одной.   
Химари неспешно позавтракала и покормила прожорливых пингвинов, вымыла посуду, убралась в своем крохотном домике. Потом заварила чай и достала корзинку с вязанием.   
Она так давно ничего не вязала, что пряжа в корзинке покрылась пылью. Как-то не было желания браться за спицы. И вдохновения, пожалуй, тоже. С тех пор, как научилась вязать, Химари не использовала чужие модели и схемы из журналов — она просто брала разноцветные клубки, и на спицах как-то сама собой образовывалась пушистая кофточка или полосатый шарф. Но в последнее время ей было не до вязания, она даже перестала покупать пряжу в каждой встреченной на пути рукодельной лавке, хотя раньше не могла пройти мимо.   
А сейчас руки сами потянулись к спицам, и прежде, чем Химари успела что-то понять, она уже заканчивала первую деталь.   
К возвращению Ринго всё было готово. Два миниатюрных свитера, красный и светло-синий. Размер — как будто для большой куклы или для плюшевого медведя. Никакого узора, совсем простое полотно.   
— Какие милые, — улыбнулась Ринго, — для кого они?   
— Для пингвинов. Подожди, сейчас... Я не стала сразу им надевать, чтобы ты посмотрела.  
Химари поймала одного пингвина, посадила на колени и не без труда обрядила в красный свитер. Пингвин вертелся и не хотел просовывать крылышки в рукава. Ринго смотрела на это действо, раскрыв рот. Что она сейчас видела? Пустое место? Висящий в воздухе свитер карликового размера?   
— Обалдеть, — сказала наконец Ринго. — Пингвин. Синий. В свитере.   
— Ты его видишь! — обрадовалась Химари и принялась ловить Второго. — Наконец-то! Ну-ка, подержи вот так, — попросила она, передавая подруге синий свитер.  
Второй почти не сопротивлялся, позволил надеть на себя обновку и остался на коленях у Ринго. Та рассеянно погладила пингвина и сообщила:  
— Я взяла билеты в океанариум. Он закрывается в девять вечера. Внутрь пропускают до восьми, а потом нужно где-то спрятаться и переждать, пока все уйдут. Часа два придется ждать, наверное.  
— Что-нибудь придумаем. Найдем какую-нибудь кладовку. — Химари была полна оптимизма, хотя сама не понимала, почему. 

В помещении для хозяйственных принадлежностей было тесно и душно, от резких запахов бытовой химии щипало в носу. Химари очень хотелось в туалет, но выйти было никак нельзя — они и так едва не попались на глаза уборщику.   
Их привели сюда пингвины — маленькие безобразники определенно чувствовали себя в океанариуме как дома и знали каждый закоулок, что, в общем, было не очень удивительно.   
Ринго нервно посматривала на часы и переминалась с ноги на ногу — не одна Химари выпила после раннего ужина слишком много чаю. Хорошо пингвинам — у них все съеденное и выпитое куда-то девается, словно в черную дыру падает.   
В две минуты одиннадцатого Ринго отправила пингвинов на разведку. Вернувшись, они приглашающе оставили дверь кладовки открытой и бодро зашлепали по коридору в сторону туннеля с медузами. Девушки от нечего делать хорошо изучили план и теперь сами легко ориентировались внутри здания, так что первым делом помчались к заветным кабинкам, а потом уже последовали за пингвинами.  
Они прошли туннель, и все шли и шли прямо — слишком долго. Потом свернули направо, поднялись по какой-то лестнице, снова направо, прямо... Скоро Химари перестала понимать, где они находятся — коридорам и лестницам не было конца, как в том сне, где она впервые увидела пингвинов. И точно так же никакой охраны. Ей казалось, что прошло несколько часов, и совсем скоро наступит утро, хотя наручные часики Ринго показывали без четверти одиннадцать.   
— По-моему, мы ничего тут не найдем, — устало сказала Ринго. — Надо уходить.   
— Мне кажется, что мы вряд ли отсюда выйдем, — упавшим голосом возразила Химари и села на пол. Она совсем вымоталась. Пингвины примостились рядышком.   
— Эй, не смей раскисать, — прикрикнула на нее подруга. — Выйдем, куда мы денемся. Или эти бездельники нас выведут. Ну-ка, где тут выход? Показывайте, обормоты! Это же вы нас сюда заманили.   
Пингвины не двинулись с места.   
— Ну и черт с вами, оставайтесь тут. Но тебя я не брошу. Пошли, — и она потянула Химари за руку.   
— Куда?  
— Да куда угодно! Не сидеть же здесь!   
Химари нехотя поднялась на ноги и поплелась за Ринго. Та свернула налево и почему-то сразу остановилась.  
Перед ними была стена. Очень странная стена, не такого цвета, как остальные, покрытая значками-логотипами — пингвин, яблоко, число 95...  
— Зар-раза! — выругалась Ринго и пнула нарисованное яблоко ногой. — Это еще что такое?   
Стена неожиданно отъехала в сторону, будто только и ждала, чтобы ее пнули.   
В проеме стоял фальшивый библиотекарь, он же психоаналитик, и доброжелательно улыбался:  
— Привет! Я вас ждал...  
— Бежим отсюда! — крикнула Химари, но гладкий пол под ногами наклонился, и она вслед за Ринго заскользила вниз, в черный проем, едва успев подхватить одного из пингвинов. Санэтоси куда-то исчез.   
Падение длилось так долго, что Химари успела вспомнить одну из любимых сказок — про девочку Алису, что упала в кроличью нору. Только Алиса попала в Страну Чудес, а Химари и Ринго наверняка попадут в грязный сырой подвал и разобьются о цементный пол.   
Нет никакого Библиотекаря и никаких пингвинов, есть только ее шизофренический бред, и зря Ринго поверила Химари, надо было просто запереть ее в психушку, и дело с концом...  
Химари покрепче прижала к себе пингвина и упала на что-то мягкое. Мягкое зашевелилось и простонало голосом Ринго:  
— Черт! Больно же!  
— Ой! Прости! — Химари поспешно слезла с подруги. — Ты цела?  
— Не знаю, — сердито сказала Ринго, — но здесь не так твердо, как я ожидала.   
Действительно, пол, или что там было у них под ногами, странно пружинил — как покрытие на детских площадках.   
В этот момент загорелся свет. Вездесущий Санэтоси, чтоб ему провалиться в ад, насмешливо улыбался. Двое мальчиков-близнецов из его приемной стояли по обе стороны от него и держали пингвинов. Первый и Второй безуспешно пытались освободиться.  
Химари огляделась — это была не библиотека, но тоже огромное помещение, потолка было не разглядеть. У этого Санэтоси гигантомания, что ли?  
— Где мы? — спросила она.  
— Где? Неважно. Я могу сделать это место чем угодно. Например, поездом.  
Пространство сжалось, помещение стало узким и длинным, с низким потолком, вдоль стен возникли окна, сиденья и поручни.   
Вагон метро. Он даже слегка покачивался, словно поезд на полном ходу, а тьма за окнами двигалась и в ней мелькали какие-то огоньки.   
— Так или иначе, вы не выйдете отсюда по своей воле. Только по моей. Может быть.  
Ринго поднялась на ноги и спросила зло:  
— Что тебе от нас надо, скотина?   
— Зачем же так грубо? Кстати, ты случайно не нашла дневник, о котором я тебя спрашивал в нашу позапрошлую встречу? По глазам вижу, что нашла... Он у тебя с собой?  
— Тебе-то что?   
— Мне-то? — Санэтоси картинно отвел рукой прядь розовых волос с плеча. — О, мои маленькие эгоистичные друзья, мне нужно всего лишь исправить этот эгоистичный мир, погрязший в пороке. Давай сюда дневник, бестолковая девчонка! — нетерпеливо приказал он.   
— Что ты несешь? — вмешалась Химари. — Ты о нас ничего не знаешь!   
— Я знаю о вас все, глупые цыплята. Вы думали, что сумели обмануть судьбу, принеся ей в жертву тех, кто вас любил. Перепрыгнули в другой поезд. Но, сколько бы вы ни прыгали с ветки на ветку, судьбу просто так не обманешь. Она вас догонит, на этой ли станции, или на другой. Вы не можете помешать мне очистить мир от грязи, разве что немного задержать...   
— Заткнись, чучело крашеное, — прервала его Ринго. — Все с ним ясно, Химари, он религиозный фанатик. Пойдем домой.   
Ринго подошла к одной из дверей «вагона» попыталась руками раздвинуть створки. Конечно, у нее ничего не вышло.  
— Я уже сказал, что вы выйдете отсюда только если я позволю. Дневник, — снова потребовал Санэтоси.   
— Черта с два!  
— Ну что же... — Библиотекарь щелкнул пальцами, и другие двери рядом с ним бесшумно разъехались. Черноволосый мальчик с черными кроличьими ушами на голове подошел к ним и выбросил Первого в подвижную тьму.   
— Нет! — крикнула Химари.   
Возможно, эти пингвины были просто ее галлюцинацией, но она привязалась к ним, как к живым существам. Не зря же они нашли ее.   
Не зря она прочла во сне ту странную сказку.   
«Что я должна вспомнить?»  
Химари подбежала к двери и прыгнула вслед за Первым.   
— Химари! — услышала она голос Ринго, а потом тьма поглотила ее.

 _«Элиза увидела вокруг себя братьев, стоявших рука об руку; все они едва умещались на крошечном утёсе. Море бешено билось об него и окатывало их целым дождём брызг; небо пылало от молний, и ежеминутно грохотал гром, но сестра и братья держались за руки и пели псалом, вливавший в их сердца утешение и мужество»._  
Воспоминания обрушились на нее разом, их была так много, что Химари почти физически ощутила этот поток, едва не сбивший ее с ног.   
_Детская Жаровня. Мальчик в длинном шарфе.  
Отец. Мама. Хибари и Хикари. Мечты о сцене. Каникулы на море. Химари, Камба и Сёма на всех фото — всегда втроем, и никаких непонятных пустых мест.   
Первый год после исчезновения родителей, самый тяжелый. Сё хлопочет по хозяйству, а Кам приносит откуда-то деньги на еду и одежду. Они вдвоем красят домик яркие цвета и обустраивают для нее «комнату Мики-тян», покупают книги, а Химари порой так слаба, что не может даже встать с постели, и голова слишком болит, чтобы читать. Тогда ей читают по очереди Сё и Кам.   
Поход в океанариум, забавная пингвинья шляпка, больница, доктор Санэтоси... опять он!   
И этот ужасный поезд... _  
Она бы упала, если бы Камба и Сёма не поддержали ее.   
Камба? Сёма?  
Химари стояла на перроне станции Икэбукуро, и с ней рядом были ее братья. Те, с кем она разделила плод судьбы.   
Из туннеля раздавался слабый гул — где-то далеко шел поезд. Лампы на станции мигали.   
— Только не теряй сознание, пожалуйста, — попросил Кам. — Держись. Я знаю, это тяжело. Нам тоже было тяжело вспоминать.   
— Кам-тян... Сё-тян... — Химари всхлипнула, неловко утерев глаза тыльной стороной ладони, — Что же это?  
Она взглянула на Ринго, нерешительно стоявшую в стороне. Ринго еще мгновение колебалась, а потом бросилась на шею Сёме:  
— Ты живой!  
— Вспомнила, — улыбнулся он, обнимая Ринго. Но она тут же вывернулась и сердито стукнула Сё кулачком в грудь:  
— Еще бы мне не вспомнить! Дурак ненормальный! Что ты натворил? Как ты посмел умереть?   
У Сё был такой растерянный вид, что Химари не удержалась от улыбки.   
Они выглядели старше, чем в ее только что обретенных воспоминаниях о другой жизни. Там им было по шестнадцать — столько, сколько Химари сейчас.  
Братья. Ее братья. 

— Это какое-то ответвление реальности, — объяснял Камба. — Я сам не очень хорошо понимаю. Только на этом витке мы не встретились. Отец не забрал меня, и я всю жизнь прожил в доме деда, вместе с Масако и Марио, а про Сёму даже не знал, отец с новой женой уехал куда-то далеко. А тебя удочерили совсем другие люди, и ты жила с ними до... — он замялся, не зная, как закончить фразу.  
— До их смерти, — договорила за него Химари. — Я уже смирилась, хотя это было очень тяжело.   
— А у меня не было старшей сестры Момоки, — задумчиво сказала Ринго.  
— Да, и тебе не пришлось доказывать что ты — это она, — подтвердил Сёма.   
— А дневник, получается, был... Откуда он взялся? И что нам делать? Если Санэтоси здесь, то он что-то задумал. И дневник теперь у него... — горестно вздохнула Ринго и, поймав непонимающий взгляд Химари, пояснила:   
— Мне пришлось его отдать. Он сказал, что ты умрешь...   
Химари молча коснулась ее руки.   
— Ну как что делать, — просто сказал Сёма. — Мы должны его остановить. Иначе он погубит тысячи людей.   
У Химари в голове тут же возник темный вагон подземки, несуразные игрушечные медведи со смертельной начинкой, пламя, осыпающиеся под пальцами осколки...   
— Нет! — в один голос выдохнули они с Ринго. Химари вцепилась в рукав Камбы, едва сдерживая слезы:  
— Я только-только вас нашла! Я не позволю вам...  
Камба погладил ее по волосам:  
— Ну что ты, перестань! С чего вы решили, что мы обязательно умрем? В этот раз все иначе.   
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — подтвердил Сё, крепче прижимая к себе Ринго. — И больше никогда не расстанемся. Ни за что.   
_«На заре буря улеглась, опять стало ясно и тихо; с восходом солнца лебеди с Элизой полетели дальше»._


End file.
